A Group of Three
by BeautifulHarley
Summary: POV is a new student at the DWMA. She's a Miester and is trying to find her way. She meets the original SE gang later in the story. This is my first story so please read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1: A New Miester

**This is my first Story. it's my own personal story in Soul Eater. I don't own soul eater in anyway. Please let me know what you think and if I should keep going! I'm new to this site so any advice and reviews would be awesome. Thanks!**

My name is Elizebeth, and I'm a Miester. I just learned about my capability on my birthday, but I'm still new at it. _Sigh, I don't want to be a Miester, even if I was I'll be a sucky one there's no point in me even attending this school._ I walked up the steps, gasping for a breath, my lungs aching to be filled with oxygen. I walked up and looked at my new school. _So this is it, this is the place. I'm going to get lost._ I walked through the doors where I saw a table labeled "INCOMING". I waited in a line, submitted my name, and received my class schedule along with a pin labeled as "MIESTER".

"All right, listen up!" I turned to see a man, but he was blue. _Oh my god. Is he dead!? But... How!?_ I silently freaked out to myself. "My name is Sid, I'll be your instructor for today. Once you have registered we will be meeting in Chambers Hall. Head there straight away". _Chambers Hall? I don't even know where that's at._ I began walking towards a hallway when I was stopped by a voice. I turned to see a tall blonde, she had pig tails and a black coat. "Chambers Hall is this way", she pointed to her left, "I know this place is confusing but I'm sure you'll figure it out! See ya!". And just like that she was gone.

I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I entered to see a group of kids all about my age, a few looked a bit older. I made my way to the back corner, hoping it'd be over soon enough. "Okay, everybody listen up, today is your first day of being enrolled here at the DWMA. You're all new to this and I know it can be a very different situation than what you're used to. Today you will not be attending classes, instead you will be meeting your classmates and settling in" lectured the dead man. "My name is Sid, and based on the looks I'm recieving you're wondering what, and who, I am. Well long story short, I'm a zombie and a teacher." _A zombie!? How!? Oh this can't be good, I'm not ready for this!_ I swallowed hard.

"Back when I was alive, I was a friendly man. What I want you to do is walk around and talk to someone. Maybe look for someone with a different label than you." I looked around, looking for a different label than I had, but I was interrupted in my search by a raspy voice. "Hey, you're a Miester!" I looked down at my label, "Y... Yeah , I guess I am.." "Nice to meet you, I'm Elijah, I'm a weapon. Well part of a weapon." I looked at him confused. "Me and my brother, we're twins. We're both tonfas." His eyes searched the room desperately, "he's more of a... Slacker, when it comes to school." I looked around the room, looking for another him. "Is that him over there?" I pointed to a kid in the corner of the room, he was listening to music on his iPod. He nodded, "come on, you should meet him"

I walked nervously towards him, when our eyes locked. He slipped his ear bud out and looked at me and his brother, "huh, so you're a Miester I'm guessing?" He didn't seem too amused. "Yeah, I'm Elizebeth, and unfortunately I'm a miester." He chuckled, "I'm Elias, but you can call me Eli." I nodded my head, "Elijah and Elias, how cool." They stood, looking at me, looked at each other, and nodded.

"If it's okay with you, we'd love if you'd be our Miester."


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

"Right this way, ladies," directed a woman. She looked friendly. She wore a navy blue skirt with a slit up the side, she had long dark legs and blue eyes as cool as ice. "The other girls dormitory is currently under repair, so until then it'll be a little cramped here. You will share your room with three other girls, if there are any issues you can come to me for reassignment. If you'll check your class schedule your room number will be in the left hand corner. Rooms 0 to 25 are on the first floor, then 26 to 50 on the second floor, along with the kitchen and wash hall, 51 to 100 are on the third floor where you can also find the gym. Showering assentials will be provided or you can but your own, I'll be down in the front office if you need anything". She gave a quick smile and headed through the dormitory doors, with all us girls following.

I looked down at my class schedule, room 43. _At least I'm on the floor with the shower room, no walking between floors freezing_. I made my way up the stairs, down two halls, and finally came to my door. I wonder who my roommates will be. Hopefully they'll be nice, then again I guess I could always just get reassigned right? I reached for the door , but before I could grasp the handle the door flew open. I looked forward only to once again see the tall blonde pigtailed girl from earlier.

"Hiya!" She happily burst out, "this must be your room too then I'm guessing. My names Maka." I tiled by head, my red bangs slipping into my face, covering my blue hazel eyes. "Elizebeth. You helped me earlier, I never got to thank you, I probably would have gotten lost if not for you." She smiled a big friendly smile, " no problem! That's what I'm here for, come on in!". I made my way to the empty bed near the window and set down my duffle bags. I grew curious, _how did she know I was outside, was I loud?_ I let out a little sigh and unzipped my bag. "So", she said, her voice calm, " you're a Miester. Me too, I know it's confusing at first but once you get the hang of it, you can become a really great fighter, as long as you have a weapon you can synchronize your wave length with."_ A weapon, but Elias and Elijah are two weapons, does that mean I can only choose one?_ I cleared my throat, " How did you know I as outside? Does that mean I can only choose one weapon? I had these brothers, twins, who made the offer and I said yes, now what do I do? Only choose one? Are you my roommate now? Is it just us?". All these questions poured out, I felt like a lunatic, I hope she didn't think I was attacking her. She giggled, "okay, in order. I'm a Miester with soul perception, I can sense and see other souls, it's a trait I gained from my mother. And you could have two weapons, but you'll have to schronize your wave lengths all together. There's another kid on campus, Death the Kidd, who has sisters that are twin pistols. You should talk to him about using two weapons he would know, he's a reaper. No, I'm not your roommate, I'm just here to help out. I live in an apartment not to far from school with my weapon, Soul. Your roommates stopped by but quickly left to explore. If you'd like I could show you around, even introduce you to my friends." I let my breath out in a slow exhale. _Well , I got my answers, and it's leading me to a reaper, that's a sure fact that I'm going to die on my first day_.

"Come on, I live not to far from here. You can meet Soul, and knowing him our other friends will be there as well." I looked down at my duffle bag. _I can always unpack later, anyways I'd like to meet some new people and feel normal._ "Okay, I guess I can wait to unpack", I said as I smiled, kicking my duffle bags under the bed. "Great! This way!" She exclaimed as she took the lead.

We walked for about 10 minutes before we reached an apartment building. We ran up the stairs and I stood behind her as she knocked. "Soul, let me in! I have a new kid who wants to meet you!" Moments later a kid opened the door, he was taller than Maka, with snow white hair, and red devilish eyes. It was obvious he had been being lazy, he was in plaid pajama pants and a white muscle shirt. "Hey, come on in", he welcomed me, "our friends are in the living room, don't let the blue haired freak scare you away." I walked into the living room to see a group of kids sprawled out on the couch and floor watching TV. The first person I noticed was the blue haired kid, his hair was spiked up, he sat next to a girl who looked 18 with the body of a 24 year old. She had long black hair pulled into a pony tail. Above her on the couch was a kid, he was dressed in a black suit with a Lord Death neck piece, he had emerald eyes and black hair with white stripes on one side. Then on both sides of him were two girls, sisters I think. One looks a little ditsy and the other looks like she's tired of being here.

"Guys! This is Elizebeth, she's new to the academy," Maka said proudly,"she's a Miester, and she's even chosen her weapons already, twin Tonfas." Immediately the black suited kid and his two sisters shot up and walked over to me. "Ah, so you are the one who paired up with those two. Perfect, you'll be symmetrical in battle, I'm Death the Kidd." So this is him, the guy who has two weapons, which means those sisters must be his weapons! "Hi, I'm Elizebeth, and yeah I suppose we will be. I still don't have any ideas what I'm doing yet,they were just the first to offer. I was hoping you could help me... Maybe?" He chucked, but before he could say another word the older sister stepped in. "So we have another Elizabeth in the group? My name is Elizabeth too, but you can call me Liz, that way there's no confusion," she pointed to the blonde," that's my little sister, Patti. We're twin pistols, but not really twins."

Kid cleared his throat, "Liz, Patti let's show her your weapon forms." Suddenly the sisters became a pink ray of light and then there where two pistols, one in each of his hands. "These are their weapon forms, perfectly symmetrical", he grinned ," just like the world should be. Your rather symmetrical yourself." _Is that a compliment? I hope so._ "Thank you. Uh... Do you mind if I could one of them just to see what it's like?" I asked, I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. "If your wave lengths can synchronize with them it could physically hurt you, but I suppose you can try, just keep your fingers off the triggers." He handed me the weapons, at first I didn't feel anything. _Does that mean I can use them?_ Then suddenly a got a deep burning sensation in my hands, I dropped the pistols to the floor. "Ouch! Ow , ow, it hurts!" I couldn't stop the little bit of tears forming in my eyes. I looked at my hands, they were red like I had grabbed a stove top. Every one in the room shot up and directed Thier attention to me.

Maka rushed over to me and handed me an ice pack, the cold felt soothing on my burned palms. "If your souls can match wave lengths, it can be physically and mentally destroying to your body. That's why they burned you. It's important to find a weapon you can match wave lengths with", she informed me, then she looked at me like her heart had broken slightly,"one time me and Soul couldn't match wavelengths, it cause a lot of damage to my hands, he had to cook for a week. I'm okay now, we're both okay, and we can synchronize again, but it's horrible. Not being able to use the weapon you chose for so many reasons." Her eyes drifted down, "it's even worse when a weapon gives their life for you," her eyes drifted towards Soul. "Hey , don't get so down I lived stupid. Remember? And it's a weapons job to always be willing to die for their Miester." He looked stern and proud," so I got a battle scar, scars are cool, and a cool guy like me has got to get a few somehow, right Maka?" She smiled, "yeah, you're right."

_So what do I do? What if I can't match my soul to the twins. How do I find out? Just hold them until I burn myself? I guess well find out tomorrow during first period. I hope I don't let them down._


End file.
